Other Half
by Mimic7
Summary: He knows all their secrets, but what, or who is he hiding and will he be found out when Storm rears his ugly head again and tries to take revenge on the U.S. with help from Havoc
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of the road rovers I only claim ownership of my own characters

The boy was sitting at the kitchen finishing his Math homework. Tall, brown hair with very unusual eyes and he said.

Boy: "That's done thank the lord." said the boy thankful that he was finally done. Then he started to stare off into space and when he snapped out of it he smiled.

Boy: "I was wondering when he would call." walking out the back door of his two story yellow house just when a beam of light radiated down from the sky and a voice spoke.

Voice "You are needed." the voice boomed.

The boy ran to a tall tree in the far corner of the backyard and a small section slid away revealing a hand scanner. The boy made his hand change in order for the scanner to correctly register him. After it scanned his hand the whole trunk swung away to reveal an elevator that took him a few miles underground until he reached a garage with a cart which he got into and was shot down at an extremely fast speed and as he sped down the tunnel he made himself shape shift into the form he recently received the power to change into. He felt his body grow and become stronger and hair all over his body cover his skin, he felt his face grow out into a muzzle and his teeth grow pointed and sharper and a tail grew out.

By the time he reached the road rover base he was a white husky cano sapien with green eyes with yellow specks in them.

Voice: "Greetings Trevor enjoying the shape shifting." The Master asked. "We have found out another side effect of you going through the Trans dogmafier."

Trevor was one of the first humans to go through the process of becoming a cano sapien because of his natural precognitive and empathic abilities. Along with his natural abilities he had developed the ability to transform into his cano sapien form at will and now another new surprise.

Trevor: "What is it?" said Trevor his voice full of eager curiosity.

Master: "The normal cycle of dog years, now has been completely reversed with you now age one year every seven years, congratulations" said the master.

Trevor: this means I'll be able to live longer than any… I'd say human but I'm not really human anymore.

Voice: "No we aren't." said a voice inside Trevor's head.

Trevor: "Oh no!" he gasped as his eyes grew wide in fear. He quickly regained his composure and walked away own a hall to his left.

As Trevor was walking he bumped into Exile. He got up and quickly apologized.

Trevor: "Sorry Exile." Said Trevor trying to sound calm but was really close to being terrified and Exile could see it.

Exile: "It's okay, what's the matter you look scared, bad vision." said Exile.

Trevor: "No, I'm fine." said Trevor.

Voice: "Yeah we're just an insane monster." said the voice in a somewhat mocking tone.

Trevor gritted his teeth through closed lips.

Exile: "Are you sure because you might want to consider talking a little more about, well anything really." said Exile.

Trevor was very distant and rarely talked to anyone and kept to himself. The fact that his teammates were dogs and naturally pack animals made him seem strange.

Trevor: "I will, later Exile, but I have to take care of something right now." said Trevor as he raced off to his room. It had killed him to do that since Exile had been really sincere, but it was a personal matter and he needed to take care of, him, himself.

He reached the room the Master gave him incase he ever wanted or needed to spend the night. It was a simple room with a bed a dresser and a couple pictures of his family and a book shelf with all of his favorites. The thing he went to though was the large bedroom mirror that hung on his right wall. Trevor walked over and stared directly at it. But his reflection, wasn't staring back.

A black cano sapien was staring back at him smiling mischievously. He looked very similar to Trevor and looked more wolfish than he did and his eyes were yellow with spots of Green in them, but the most startling feature was his sixteen inch black blade like claws.

Trevor: "What is it Samuel." Trevor said.


	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile:

Havoc was sitting in his cell cursing the rovers silently for imprisoning him but could ultimately do nothing. That's when the alarm sirens rang and the wall behind his exploded and a man with blond crew cut stepped through and spoke with a southern accent.

Soldier: "General Havoc I presume." said the man.

Havoc: "Yes who are you?" said Havoc.

Storm: "My name is Zachary Storm." He said extending a hand. "And I believe we can help each other."

Back at Road Rover H.Q.

Trevor: "What is it Samuel" Trevor said in an annoyed tone.

Samuel: "Can't a guy ask his 'better half' how he's doing." said Samuel in a sarcastic tone.

Trevor: "You can but I know you better than that. This isn't your usual 'Hi how are you.' you want something." said Trevor practically hissing at his dark reflection.

Samuel: "Well one I wanted to congratulate you on our longer life. Two I wanted to see how you like the new look I especially like the claws. I could put Wolverine to shame with these. Three I want to use the body. I'm sick and tired of staying cooped up in here." Samuel said pointing at Trevor and his tone turning serious.

Trevor: "Ha let you out. I remember the last time I let you out, or do I need to remind you of the garden party next door." Trevor said almost laughing.

Samuel: "No one got hurt." said Samuel acting innocent.

Trevor: "A lady fainted." retorted Trevor.

Samuel: "It wasn't my fault." argued Samuel.

Trevor: "It was your fault that it ended up on the news, and the front page of a tabloid magazine, and yes it was your fault that that lady fainted so no I am not letting you out unless I am absolutely sure that no one will get hurt or call the news crew or the police, or if I am in dire need of you to beat someone up that is threatening the lives of the rovers or anyone else." said Trevor his voice rising with every word.

Samuel: "Alright fine." Samuel said scowling. "At least let me have that spider on the wall." said Samuel pointing to the spider hanging by a thread.

Trevor: "Only to stage 1." Trevor said.

Samuel: "Thank you." said Samuel in a gasping breath.

A patch of Trevor's fur on his right hand turned jet black and the spider started to twitch. It fell of its web five seconds later. Trevor's fur went back to normal.

Trevor: "That's enough." said Trevor

Trevor's door opened and Hunter stepped into the room. He had just come back from a date with Coleen and he was still in his tuxedo.

Trevor: "Hey Hunter glad to see your date went well." Trevor said acting as if the argument with his other half never happened.

Hunter: "Thanks pal, who were you just talking to?" Hunter asked.

Trevor: "No one." Trevor said.

Hunter: "Alright." Hunter replied giving Trevor a suspicious look and started to walk towards the door but Trevor stopped him."

Trevor: "Wait, since your team leader you might as well know." said Trevor.

Hunter: "Know what?" Hunter asked as he sat down next to Trevor.

Trevor: "That Muzzle isn't the only insane member of the team anymore, now with the addition of me you have three." Trevor said with a voice that made him sound like he was sighing.

Hunter: "What are you talking about, you're not insane and you're only one person." said Hunter looking confused.

Trevor: "I am insane, and I am, technically more than one person." said Trevor. "I have split personality disorder." said Trevor pausing because he could barely get the words out of his mouth.

Hunter: "What's that?" Hunter asked curiously.

Trevor: "It means that there is another person inside me." said Trevor

Hunter: "I would not have predicted this. What's he like?"

Trevor: "He has a conscience, but he is almost nothing like me. He's talkative, rebellious, and angry sometimes he can get violent if he's in a fight or backed into a corner. He's extremely brutal. He also has a power that I've been scared to use." said Trevor.

Hunter: "What's the power?" Hunter asked.

Trevor was just about to answer him when the Master's voice echoed through the halls.

Master: "Rovers there is an emergency situation developing." called the Master.

Hunter: "We'll talk about this later." said Hunter as they both ran toward the briefing room.


End file.
